Careful Where You Kiss Me
by XPumpkinDumplingX
Summary: Killian gets a welcomed morning distraction.


Steam rolled along the edges of the mirror while Killian stood bare chested, towel hung low on his hips and trimming up his always well manicured scruff. He caught sight of his Swan leaning against the doorway with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Enjoying the show, love?" he asked. His eyes caught sight of her hands toying with the hem of her - well his - shirt. The dark material contrasting with the creamy paleness of her thighs had his mind wondering to their more enjoyable activists the night before.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed her approach him until he felt those same lilith hands skim along the muscles of his waist above his towel. Her warm lips pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade before placing her cheek to the same spot and pulling herself flush against him. He loved her good morning hugs. Knowing she wasn't quite the early riser he was but that she sought him out wherever he happened to be in the house just to apply him with affection filled him with warmth.

He went about his shaving when he felt her relax against him, sighing her contentment into his skin. When he gave his blade a final rinse and set it back into its place in the medicine cabinet, well, that's when things got interesting. Emma's hands moved slowly up his torso, his muscles twitching under her exploration while she pressed kisses along his shoulder toward his neck.

"Swan?"

"Shhh. Busy."

Her fingers where racking through his chest hair has she pressed up on her tiptoes to nip at the juncture where his neck met shoulder. When blunt teeth bit at his skin he sucked in a breath.

"Emma," he warned.

She hummed into the spot just below his ear as her tongue swiped across one of her favorite freckles.

"Best to be careful where you kiss me, love. I've a meeting with your father at the station and…" his voice cut off and all thought left his brain. Emma was nipping at his earlobe while her right hand skimmed over his towel clad half hardness.

"Hmmm," she hummed once again with his lobe between her teeth as she undid the knot keeping his towel locked around his hips.

"Swan," he breathed out as she took him in hand, his eyes closing as he leaned his head back.

Emma was pressing open mouth kisses to the freckles along his broad shoulders as she stroked him to full hardness. When the fingers of her left hand, still on his chest, gave his nipple a pinch he let out a throaty groan as his cock jumped in her hand. His stormy blues snapped open to meet her jade green ones in the mirror when he heard her giggle. She thought this was funny, pressing his buttons in the way only she knew how.

"You're playing with fire darling, so I suggest you put an end to your game. Lest _you_ want to answer to your father for my tardiness," he warned, his eyebrow raised in an attempt to be authoritative.

Her hand stilled against him making him think for a moment that his reasoning had made her think twice about her little plan. However, when he caught the glint in her eyes over his shoulder, well then he knew he knew he had only added fuel to her fire. His hand gripped the edge of the counter when she rolled her thumb across the bell shaped tip of his cock, his hips thrusting forward to chase her hand. Once again her eyes gave her away and he knew she was thinking that she won. So when he clamped his ringless fingers around her wrist stopping her he almost regretted the uncertainty he placed in her eyes. Almost. She still had her left hand on his chest and that's when she chose to dig her nails into the silken flesh and taunt pectoral muscle underneath. Killian let out a growl as he pushed back into Emma causing her to let go. He spun around, pulling her to him by her wrist still in his grasp. He anchored her flush against him, his blunted wrist pressed tight to the small of her back. Her pupils are blown wide with lust and a little angry for being stopped in her intent. Before she could protest, however, he lets her wrist go to bury his hand in her thick golden curls and crushed his lips to hers.

He could feel her go slack against him instantly - her game may have taken a different turn than expected but the results seemed to be going to plan. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, carding her hands through his still damp hair. She flexed her hips into him, one of the buttons on her shirt rubbing deliciously against his cock that was trapped between them. He tore his lips away from hers with a gasp, pressing his forehead to her as she continued to rub against him.

"Bloody minx you are, love," his whispers, his breath fanning over her cheek as a devilish smirk broke across his face.

"Yeah, well…" she breaths out, a smirk of her own playing on her face.

The bathroom is filled with Emma's laughter as Killian catches her behind the knees to lift her up, her ankles locking around his hips. His steps toward the bedroom faulted and her laughter turned to a moan when his hard length pressed against her soaking core. She hadn't bothered with undergarments when she sought him out this morning. A more predatory growl escaped his lips as he pressed her against the door jam, rutting his hips against her while he sucked a mark into the side of her neck.

"Killian...bed...now," she panted as she held him to her.

"As you wish," he gasped out, holding her to him as he made his way to the bed.

Emma let out a giggle as she bounced on the mattress but quickly schooled herself when she looked at Killian. He was a wreck, breathing heavy with that look in his eye she once saw when she was seducing his past self. His fist clenched at his side as his empty wrist ran up and down the underside of his shaft. Emma bit her lip as she watched, her walls throbbing with the beat of her heart. She made quick work of the buttons on her shirt but as she went to remove it she stopped at Killian's grunt of disapproval.

"Leave it," he groused as he caught her ankle, pulling her toward the edge of the bed and dropping to his knees.

"Killian, you don't..." her words cut off when his lips made contact with her center.

With a leg over each shoulder, he wrapped his right arm around her left leg to open her up more to his greedy mouth. The feel of her nails scratching at his scalp and the sounds she was making had him rutting his hips against the bed - he needed to her come so he could be inside her when he did. Speeding up his efforts he pressed tight circles with his thumb to her clit while he fucked her with his tongue.

"Oh god Killian...yes..yes..right there," she breathed out as her head feel back to the mattress and her back arched upward.

She came on his tongue with a harsh cry and before she had the chance to come down from her high Killian was up on his feet. She scrabbled backward up the bed and the mattress dipped under his weight. He caught her lips in a searing kiss as he settled into the cradle of her open thighs.

Propping himself up on his left elbow to keep as much of his weight off her as possible she reached down to line him up. She was so completely soaked for him that he slid in to the hilt in one stroke, a sigh of relief springing from both of their mouths. Killian's head fell to her shoulder as she pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Emma...Gods I love you," he sighed into her collarbone.

"I love you too. Now move," she commanded, flexing her walls around him.

He nipped at her collarbone as he started to pull back, almost completely out before slamming back into her wet sheath. There was no time for slow, they were both too far gone for that. Pushing the shirt she still wore - his shirt - to the side Killian captured one rosey pink tip between his lips, sucking at the pebbled flesh. Emma let out a moan that turned into a gasp when lips turned to teeth against her sensitive flesh and she gave his hair an appreciative tug in response.

"Won't last...need you...come again," he grunted into her ear, on the edge of his release and unable to form full sentences.

Emma moved a hand to where they were joined to help her second release along. Her walls started to flutter and Killian was lost, his release coming in thick ropes deep inside of her causing her own release to slam into her. Her walls were still trembling with aftershocks as he rolled his hips languidly against her, his softening cock threatening to slip from her with each roll upward.

No longer able to stay inside of her, Killian reluctantly slid off of his golden siren to land on the mattress beside her. She wasted no time pressing herself into his side as they lay there, sweat cooling on their skin and breathing returning to a more normal pattern. Emma pressed a kiss to his chest as she entwined their legs together.

"Not that I would _ever_ think to complain love, but what was that all about?" he asked, looking down at her.

She simply shrugged, burying her nose deeper into his patch of chest hair he happened to know she adored. His hand toyed with the ends of her hair while he gave her a moment before prompting her again to answer his question.

She was saved by the bell of his cell phone ringing from the bathroom.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled as he disentangled himself from her and stalked to the bathroom in all his naked glory.

He leaned against the doorframe while talking to the person on the other end, clearly her father. Emma sat up tucking her legs underneath her and drawing her shirt closed like her father could see her or something. A blush bloomed across her cheeks as she stared at Killian. She could still see her release glistening on his flaccid shaft. Her walls clenched when she caught the scandalous smirk accompanied by that salacious eyebrow he was throwing her way when he noticed what she was staring at. She could feel his release trickling out of her, which made her rub her thighs together.

Emma bit her lip when she looked at Killian again, still on the phone and languidly stroking himself back to hardness.

"Right mate, sounds like my services aren't needed at the moment. My apologies again Dave, for not alerting you to my lateness. Aye, we'll see you later at Granny's." He pressed the 'end call' button before placing the phone on the dresser.

"Well love, looks like we've some time to ourselves." His tongue rolled along his bottom lip. "Now, how to spend it?" he asked, giving his cock a long, slow stroke.

Emma let her shirt fall open as she set up on her knees, inching her way toward the edge of the bed.

"I could think of a few things," she said with a sly smile as she reached out for Killian.

Happily sated, freshly showered and completely famished, they were only fifteen minutes late to Granny's. As they walked through the gate hand in hand, Emma knew she'd tell him her news later on that night.

 **A/N: If you're thinking that Emma's news is that she's pregnant….you're right. :) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
